1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a dyer, and particularly to a dryer with a steam generator that is configured to remove static electricity and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, dryers are home appliances that are widely used to dry laundry. Recently, dryers with additional functions have been under development.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional dryer. The conventional dryer includes a cabinet 10, a drying drum 20, a heater 34, a blower 32 and a motor (not shown). The cabinet 10 defines an exterior housing of the conventional dryer. The drum 20 has a cylindrical shape. The drum 20 is mounted within the cabinet 10 to introduce laundry therein. The heater 34 heats air and the blower 32 ventilates the heated air into the drum 20. The motor (not shown) rotates the drum 20.
An opening 22, formed in a front surface of the cabinet 10, communicates with an inside of the drum 20. A door 40 is coupled to the front surface of the cabinet 10 to open and close the opening 22.
During a drying process, the drum 20 rotates in a clockwise/counter-clockwise direction and air heated by the heater 34 is supplied to the drum 20 by the blower 32 to dry the laundry inside the drum 20.
However, during the drying cycle, static electricity may be generated on the dried laundry by friction between the laundry and drum 20. Thus, a user may experience discomfort or an unpleasant feeling when he/she wears a piece of dried laundry.